Personal transport vehicles are a popular means of transport. Because smaller-sized personal transport vehicles such as unpowered skateboards and bicycles lack the speed and range of gasoline powered motorized vehicles, electrically powered versions of such smaller-sized personal transport vehicles are being developed. However, due to their diminutive size and increased speed and range, such electrically powered personal transport vehicles can be difficult for other fellow motorists to see on the roads and/or people on the sidewalk to see. As such, there is a need for electrically powered personal transport vehicles with increased visibility on the roads and sidewalks. Provided herein are vehicles, systems including the vehicles, and methods thereof that can meet or exceed at least the foregoing need.